1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tiltable and rotatable canopy frame for a sunshade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical sunshade comprises a main post and a canopy frame pivotally mounted to an upper end of the main post. A canopy mounted to the canopy frame can be adjusted to a tilt angle relative to the main post for optimal shield. However, it is impossible to proceed with 360xc2x0 rotational adjustment of the canopy relative to the ground. Consequently, in order to obtain the best shield, the user has to manually turn the bulky and heavy base of the sunshade when the incident angle of sunlight changes.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tiltable and rotatable canopy frame for a sunshade to thereby allow 360xc2x0 rotational adjustment of the canopy relative to the ground Thus, difficult movement of the base of the sunshade for obtaining the best shield can be avoided.
A sunshade in accordance with the present invention comprises a main post, a joint rotatably mounted to an upper end of the main post, and a canopy frame pivotally mounted to the joint. The canopy frame can be pivoted relative to the joint to a desired tilt angle. In addition, a rotating device is used to turn the joint for proceeding with 360xc2x0 rotational adjustment of the canopy frame relative to the ground for optimal shield.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.